


Losers meet Losers

by kjwrites



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Loves Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fuck you Stephen I write what I want, M/M, Maturin is done with it, Out of Character Pennywise (IT), Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is childish and throws tantrums, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Loves Bill Denbrough, The Author Regrets Nothing, The core four centered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjwrites/pseuds/kjwrites
Summary: So Stephen King tore my heart out and shattered it and jumped on it. And I'm not okay with that so I am writing this.





	Losers meet Losers

..............


End file.
